


Bayonetta - Bust A Cap

by BayonettaGuy1996



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bayonetta x Jeanne, Cereza x Jeanne, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Jeannetta - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayonettaGuy1996/pseuds/BayonettaGuy1996
Summary: Cereza had something on her mind that she wanted to tell Jeanne about. How will the other witch respond to it?





	Bayonetta - Bust A Cap

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bayonetta fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. Rated T due to two words and how this story is set up. If it doesn't seem like it, please tell me to change the rating.

"Jeanne!" A girl wearing a nice black jacket called out. She was thinking about something in her mind, and wanted to tell Jeanne about it. "Yes, Cereza?" Jeanne came in and asked. The white haired girl walked towards Cereza. "Did I ever tell you what I was doing in Vigrid while you were looking for me?" Jeanne sighed at that question. She wanted to forget about the whole stupidity with Father Balder brainwashing her and such. "Cereza I....."

 

"Oh. Sorry, Jeanne. I didn't mean to bring up-"

 

"No no, it's ok. I...don't mind wondering what you were doing in Vigrid." Bayonetta smiled and gave her a hug, then asked, "Are you sure?" Jeanne then responded with a nod and a smile. "Alright then. This is going to be interesting for you. Well, as I was going to Central Station, a red portal ring was near. Out of it came Rodin. He was telling me about the Angel's halos being a fortune in Hell, so he said that if I collect any, I should bring them over to him and use the halos as currency to get items and equipment. Then the guy told me that if I was in trouble, I shouldn't go to him for help. Would you believe that?" Jeanne now wondered about that. "Hmmmm...."

 

"So then I told Rodin that I don't need his help, and that if he got in my way, I would bust a cap in his ass." Jeanne's eyes widened and she chuckled. "You really told him that? That's not like you, Cereza. Hahahaha!" Bayonetta chuckled and then told her, "Well it's what the Americans say, right?" 

 

Jeanne smirked. "I don't think they say that, dear. But it's ok, I said something even worse." Cereza makes a confused look and Jeanne whispered to her ear what she said. The black haired witch's eyes have widened when she hears what Jeanne told her, more shocked than how Jeanne was. "Really??? You said what when taughting angels?" A rub to the back of her head with a nervous chuckle was what the other witch made as a response. After that, both women looked at each other and just had a good laugh together. "Cereza..."

 

"Yes, love?"

 

"Would you like to go shopping for a new beautiful coat, or blast some angels off the sky?"

 

"Mmmmm....both~." Cereza responded. Jeanne smiled and got up. Puts her hand on Bayonetta's shoulder, then gave the lovely girl a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Good call~."


End file.
